In His Eyes
by DeanLittle67
Summary: Logan couldn't have been more happy to be by her side. Sister-fic to In Her Eyes. Should be read together. R/L Fic. Let's forget Logan ever proposed or they ever broke up. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

"You're officially a Yale graduate!" Logan practically yelled when they met up after her graduation ceremony, spinning her around. He smiled as he set her back down, so proud of her and her hardwork and dedication. Her parents and grandparents joined not long after their brief moment of excitement. He was in love with Rory, and he was so happy to get to be part of this stepping stone in her life.

"So, now that you're a graduate, what are you going to do next?" Lorelai asked her, voice booming like a sports announcer.

"I'm going to Disney World," Ace replied, making three of the five in her company laugh. Even though the joke didn't go so well with Richard and Emily, he could still tell they were extremely proud of their granddaughter, despite her setbacks and unusual upbringing - to say the least. He wrapped his arm around her waist, thumb making gentle circles on her hip.

"So, why don't we go out and celebrate?" Christopher suggested. Logan looked at Ace, not sure what her answer was going to be. He knew she didn't spend time with her dad, and he wouldn't stand in the way if she wanted to go out with him tonight.

"I wish I could, but Logan has made plans tonight," she replied. He had? Obviously, it was so Ace could get out of that one-on-one time. Or maybe she just wanted to spend the night with him. He wasn't sure which it was, but it didn't matter. His Ace was a Yale graduate.

"That's okay. I'll see you in a few days, Ror." Logan let go of her long enough for her to say her goodbyes to her family. He saw the pain in her eyes as she turned away from him, looking at the buildings that had housed the last few years of their lives.

"You okay, Ace?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck gently before resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hands found his, entwining with them.

"Yeah. I just can't believe this is it. That it's over," she said after a moment of silence.

"But think about it. This may be over, but this whole big new chapter of your life is starting. And I'm going to be with you every step of the way." They stood like that for a few more minutes before he pulled away and took her hand, leading her back to his apartment for their night of fun.

"Logan," she sighed as he pushed her against the door. Her robes had been discarded in the car, leaving her in the black dress underneath. He couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire ride, and it was even harder to keep his hands off while he drove. As soon as they stepped in the apartment, his lips found hers in a feverish haste. He pushed her against the door, hands dropping to her waist while hers found her way to his hair.

The battle of dominance continued like this for several minutes before he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. He could feel his erection pressing against her, and surely she felt it too, as he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her neck, chest, lips, wherever he could touch. All he could think about was making his Ace happy, pleasured.

He sat back on the bed, allowing her to straddle him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was surprised she couldn't feel it before they separated for a moment. All he could see was beauty. Her chestnut hair falling in perfect curls, her stunning blue eyes piercing him in a way only she could. Her cheeks were flushed and her body warm against his. She smiled before she kissed him forcefully again.

He moaned against her lips as she shifted her weight to where their hips were flush, friction with every move. He unzipped the back of her dress as she slid her arms out of the straps to where the fabric pooled around her waist. She unbuttoned his shirt, fingers fumbling occasionally, until his chest was exposed. Her fingernails found their way to the exposed flesh, leaving marks as they glided down from his pecs to his belt. He moaned against her lips again before she started undoing the belt.

"God, Ace," he said as she pulled back for a moment. He could never get used to this. He didn't want to get used to it. He wanted it to feel brand new every single time, every scratch she made, every kiss, every bite. Both their chests were heaving as she stood, letting the dress fall to the floor. As she stood, he loosened his tie and tossed his shirt to the ground. He started working the tie undone, until she pulled the fabric to make him stand with it. Their lips met again, this time their hands undressing each other like their lives depended on it. She undid his pants as he unclasped her bra, both pieces of clothing discarded quickly.

He turned them around, pushing her back onto the bed and hovering above her. They didn't touch, not sexually at least. His hand caressed her cheek, stroking her cheekbone. God, she was beautiful. Nothing could compare to her. He didn't know how he had let himself fall for her, but she'd ruined him. Not in a bad way, but in a way that nobody could understand. Nobody could understand why, despite everything, she never seemed to stop fascinating and challenging him. They couldn't understand why he could give everything up for her. They couldn't understand how much he really loved her. Neither of them moved for a few more moments before he kissed her softly.

He saw her eyes shut, and his did the same as they just kissed. Her hand found its way to the nape of his neck. He knew she didn't want to let go, didn't want him to leave her. God, he'dd never leave her again. All he wanted was her.

Her hands moved from the nape of his neck down his back to rest on his hips, fingers playing with the hem of his boxers. He smiled against her lips, not wanting to wait any longer, but knowing he had to. This wasn't about him, this was about his Ace. All of this was for her.

He pulled away again, this time to rid himself of the boxers before his lips found their way to her neck, down her shoulder to her chest. He took her right nipple in his mouth, tongue playing gently before nibbling. This elicited a moan, and he could feel her squirm under him. Then, he moved to the other side, one of his hands holding hers while the other pushed the fabric of her panties away gently. His fingers played with her clit, causing her to moan while his mouth still made work of her nipples.

His lips then gently kissed their way down her stomach until he was kneeling on the ground. She propped herself up on her elbows as he pulled the garment off, his eyes meeting hers and seeing the desire in those sapphires made him want to pleasure her until she couldn't take it anymore. He discarding the fabric on the floor with the rest. Teasingly, he moved closer and closer until he was almost touching her. He knew she wanted him, the way her chest heaved. He gave her a smirk before his tongue traced its way up her slit. One of his hands spread her open, giving him access to her.

Her breathing picked up as he swirled his tongue over her clit a few times before he started sucking gently. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he continued. "Oh," she moaned, her breathing becoming erratic. He laughed gently, softly. He wanted to take this a step further, so he slipped a finger inside her, causing her toes to curl.

His finger moved in and out slowly before another joined it. He could feel her get more and more aroused, so he cocked his fingers slightly, trying to find that spot that made her squirm.

"Logan," she moaned, one foot propping itself up on his shoulder to allow him to get deeper. "Oh. Fuck. Fuck." Her head fell back, back arching. Before she was able to cum, however, he stopped, moving back up and kissing her roughly. He bit her bottom lip gently, and one of her hands started working on his erection, causing his breath to hitch. God the things this woman could do to him.

"Need you," she mumbled against his lips. He reached over, grabbing a condom off the bedside-table. He fumbled with it for a moment before opening it. He couldn't understand why he was nervous, this wasn't their first rodeo. She took it out of his hands, rolling it down him, continuing to move her hand along his shaft. They spent a couple more seconds, lips fighting each other before he entered her, causing both of them to moan.

He stayed like that for a couple moments, foreheads pressed together before he started gently rocking back and forth. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him all the way in.

"I need you," she said again, this time almost a growl. He smirked again before thrusting in and out, causing her back to arch. "Logan," she moaned. Hearing his name fall from her lips like this made him crazy. Her nails scratched down his back as he picked up the pace. Their lips met again, amid curses and moans from both parties. When their lips separated, he flipped them over, allowing her all the control.

Slowly, at first, she moved gently, rocking back and forth before picking up the pace. He held onto her hips in an almost bruising grip as she went faster, his hips meeting hers every time. All he could do was admire her in her entirety. Her smooth skin, her breasts, her eyes, her hair. Everything was perfect.

"Rory," he panted, eyes half shut as her pace quickened just a little bit more. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, but he didn't want this to be over yet. "Oh, yes," he moaned again. "Rory, don't stop." He was almost pleading with her, which caused her to slow down significantly. God, she knew he didn't like her teasing him, not like this.

He flipped them back over, maneuvering them up the bed so he could grab onto the headboard to give him leverage as he quickened and hardened his thrusts. The other hand grabbed hers as their lips met in another kiss. Her free hand came up to cup his cheek even after their lips had parted.

"Let go," she told him softly. He wanted to make this last, wanted to make this perfect for her. He let go of her hand, moving down her body until he pressed against her clit as his thrusts became more erratic. "Oh," she moaned. Hearing her fall apart like that made him want to cum right then.

"Feels so good," he managed to say, his thumb becoming more aggressive with her clit causing her to fall over the edge, toes curling, screams of his name falling from her lips. He could feel her contract around him rhythmically. He knew he wasn't too far behind with her name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. His hips faltered as he came hard, a scream being held back in his throat.

The two stayed like that as they tried to regain themselves. His hand now resting on her hip, Her hands let go of the sheets she'd gripped onto for dear life, but her leg was still around his waist and his hand still gripping onto the headboard.

She pulled down on the tie, bringing his lips crashing into hers again. When they separated this time, he laid beside her and she curled into him, head resting on his chest. "That was unbelievable," she finally said, breaking the silence. All he could do was mutter a hushed 'yeah' while he played with her hair. She looked up at him, and he knew what he needed to do, but how was the question.

"I love you," he said, a smile coming to his lips. He saw her smile back, which made him even happier.

"I love you too," she replied, her fingers painting designs on his stomach. Their silence, although comfortable, lasted an eternity before he spoke again.

"Ace, I love you more than anything in this world. I mean, you make me the best version of me. What I'm trying to say… Marry me." He knew he wanted her to be his for the rest of their lives. He would wait an eternity for her. But instead of waiting, he knew he had to ask. He knew there were a million things going through her mind, but all he wanted was a three letter word as an answer. He shifted into worry when it took her a minute to answer. Instead, he got more than he bargained for.

"Yes," she answered with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To be honest, I thought writing this kind of story would be easier than it is turning out to be, however, I'm loving every minute of it. I've always liked this kind of challenge. I hope you guys enjoy, and leave reviews if you would like. Thanks

Logan felt Ace practically jump out of bed, so he half opened his eyes hoping she was still there. Maybe she had realized she shouldn't have said yes. Maybe she realized how big of a mistake she made. Obviously, he didn't think it was either of those, but Ace. God, he wished he knew how her mind worked even a fraction of the time.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep," she said softly, running her hands through his hair. He smiled, still half-asleep, but sat up anyway. "It's early. Go back to bed," she told him again.

"I'll get the coffee," he said, pulling on his boxers and walking out of the bedroom. He knew that whatever was bothering her wasn't going to be fixed easily, but coffee was always a good option. He walked over to the cabinet, pulling the coffee can out. He eyed the Poptarts sitting next to the coffee and figured 'why not' if it meant Ace could be a little bit happier despite whatever was going on in that head of hers.

It didn't seem to take long for the coffee to brew and the Poptarts to toast. Maybe it was because he fell back asleep for a few minutes leaning on the counter. He jolted back awake when he heard the water in the shower shut off. Grabbing a mug out of the cabinet and pouring the coffee, he looked at the ring box he'd left on the counter before they'd left for her graduation. He didn't take it with him because he knew that if he did, he would have asked her right then and there. And that was not anywhere near what was suitable for his Ace. She was the kind of girl who didn't need fancy proposals or a million people around. She just needed them - nobody else - to get that experience.

He felt fingers trail down his back, and only then did he realize that it stung that a son of a bitch. The pain made him tense a little bit, but he realized it was Ace tracing her marks from the night before. That knowledge let him relax just a little bit. He grabbed the coffee and turned to face her.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, handing her the mug. He watched her sniff the steam, getting all the foreplay she needed from what she thought was the elixir of life. Then, she took a drink.

"Like a baby. I don't know how I couldn't after that amazing night," she responded, before taking another drink. He could feel his cheeks burn, and her eyes stare at him - all of him. He heard her chuckle softly.

"It was pretty amazing," he said, leaning down kissing her gently before kissing her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and he saw her knuckles turn white."You said yes," he then murmured as he pulled away, almost to himself, but also to remind her a little bit.

"I did say yes," she replied. Both of them smiled as they realized what this really meant.

"Do you want your ring now, or do you want a proper proposal?" He knew when asked about when and where he asked her, the true answer would be in bed after mind-blowing sex. He didn't want her to have to lie about it, so he wanted to give her an option to do a 'public redo.' In other words, they'd know the truth, but people and society could know the reenactment without knowing it was a reenactment.

"You could always ask me again, maybe at the party in Stars Hollow." He knew her family was important, so he nodded in agreement to the plan."But can I see it now, since you already asked and I already answered?" He chuckled, grabbing the blue, velvet box off the counter he'd been leaning on when she walked in.

He opened the box for her to see. It was a simple band with diamonds along the center with a larger diamond with two sapphires on each side. "I saw it when I was in London. It screamed Rory, so I knew I had to get it even if I wasn't going to propose for a while. Try it on," he insisted, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. He didn't think he'd ever seen Ace speechless, but here it was. She just gawked."It reminded me of your eyes," he said softly as she examined the jewelry on her hand.

"Logan," she said, looking up at him. He smiled, glad she didn't regret it. Glad she loved the ring. Glad she loved him. She set the coffee down - a feat he knew Gilmores usually were unable to perform - and kissed him. Her hands cupping either side of his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her there a little longer.

"Love you, Ace," he said as they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Logan. So what food did you make?" she asked, causing him to laugh.

"Just the Gilmore usual. Poptart. Although you should really eat something healthier," he reprimanded yet again. Since they'd been living together he'd tried to get her to cut back on the caffeine and sugar, apparently not realizing the gravity of the situation he was putting himself in by trying to take away her sustenance. She just shook her head.

"There will be a day that you see me craving fruit, today is not that day," she admitted before taking a bite out of the Poptart he handed her. He wasn't sure what that meant and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He decided against any details for the moment.

"I'm not gonna ask," he told her before sitting down at the table. "I do have something to tell you." She nodded, sitting next to him. "I got the job in California - if I want it. I even did a little bit of house slash apartment hunting when I was out there. Ace, you'd love it. The house I was looking at has an avocado tree and I know how much you love guacamole."

"I do love guacamole," she agreed. He didn't know how to contain himself. This was a big opportunity. One that his father had no part in. One that would finally get him the out he'd always been looking for when it came to the family business.

"And it's not that far from San Francisco. I could imagine us sitting at Golden Gate Park or getting amazing coffee at this little place I found. Ace, you would love it," he told her again. He knew that if she gave it a chance, they could make it home. Really home. As much as he loved this apartment and everything they'd turned it into, he wanted a place they could truly call theirs.

"I don't know, Logan," she finally responded, setting the now empty mug down on the table. "That's a huge move." He nodded.

"I'm not going to go if you won't go with me," he said in a reassuring voice, and he knew that was assurance he wasn't going to just up and leave if she decided she didn't want to go. There would be other job opportunites, but no other Ace. "I'll let you think about it, then we can talk about it when you're ready." She nodded, then looked at the ring again. He smiled as she examined her hand again.

"Let's get ready. Emily is expecting us early, and I don't want to disappoint," she finally said, standing and walking into the bedroom. He stood and followed her.

While she tried to figure out what to wear, he changed into a black tux, grabbing the tie off the floor from the night before with a little smirk as he put it on. When she turned to look at him, he saw her recognize the tie and a smile flash across her face before she straightened it for him. Apparently the heir to the Huntzberger fortune did not know how to put a tie on straight.

"I think the royal blue would be suitable. It is Yale's school color after all," he suggested. He knew it was the one she wanted to wear, but he also knew that she scrutinized every decision like Emily would. It was about knee length with a floral lace layer over the solid blue, the lace coming above the solid to form lace sleeves. He'd seen her in it a few times before, and each time, she took his breath away. Now, she took his breath away no matter what she was wearing, but that wasn't the point.

"You're right," she agreed, changing into it as he sat on the bed. "Can you zip me?" She backed up to him and he zipped the back of the dress. He scanned her from head to toe several times before she turned around.

"You look stunning, Ace." He saw her blush as she pinned back some of her hair. Once her hair was pinned, she turned to the mirror, him standing next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist. He watched her look them both over, her eyes always darting back to the ring. She was stuck with him now, and she knew it.

"You can always move it to the other hand and say it was a gift from Luke for your graduation, or from your dad," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek after.

"Yeah, but it's not true. I don't want to say it's something it's not. It's my engagement ring, Logan." He nodded. He didn't want her lying about it either, but he tried to give her options to keep it on.

"Well, you can always keep it on until we get there and I can keep it for safekeeping, then you can put it back on when we leave." She smiled.

"I like that idea." She turned to face him, kissing him again. "We should get going before we're exceedingly late." He grabbed his keys and the ring box as she grabbed her purse. She was amazing, drop dead gorgeous, and most importantly she was his.

During the entire drive to Hartford, one hand was on her leg. Occasionally, he'd glance over to see her eye the ring, but usually she was too deep in thought. He knew she hated these events, knew how much she hated the silent criticism. He also knew the criticism waned a little when he was with her, all anybody could focus on was what society would see as 'the perfect match.'

"Hey, Ace," Logan said, pulling her from the thoughts after parking in front of Emily and Richard's home. "It's gonna be fine, and then we'll get to go home and forget this ever happened." He gave her knee another gentle squeeze, and she nodded. She leaned over and kissed him before handing the ring back. A part of his heart sank when she handed it back, but he knew there was a good reason. She wasn't leaving him, things between them were fine. "You'll get it back after this, I promise."

"Rory!" Emily cheered when the maid answered the door. "The guest of honor has arrived, and so has young Logan Huntzberger!" He smiled, knowing Emily was very fond of the two. Despite having found out of the pre-marital relations and living arrangement during Rory's break from Yale and the following months after.

He hated being passed around like a cheap party favor, but he knew he had to do whatever was asked so that they could just go home. Through the course of the night, he could feel Ace lean into him more and more, and he had to loop an arm around her waist to keep her standing half the time. He knew this exhausted her, as it did him, but she wasn't as used to it as he was. He smiled, remembering their first meeting in this house. Her break-up with Dean, their party in the pool house, Finn's Passion of the Christ, followed by returning her back to Stars Hollow wasted. But here they were just a couple years later in a much different setting.

"It was a lovely party, Emily, but Rory and I have an early day tomorrow," he told the two, knowing it was more than time to leave and get Ace leaned on him a little less, able to walk for herself, but he still saw her eyes drifting shut every few minutes. He should have supplied more coffee before they'd left for the party.

"That's alright, Logan. Have a safe trip home." he smiled before collecting their things and walking to the car. Before they reached, he stopped her and kissed her.

"Do you want it back now?" he whispered in her ear. He saw her face light up at the mention, and he took the blue box out of his pocket. He played with it a moment before opening it. Her hand reached out and took the ring, and he helped slide it onto her finger like he should have this morning. Once it was back in its rightful place, he kissed her softly, her hands on his face and his sitting on her waist. "It's time to go home."

"Oh my god!" they heard come from behind them. The only voice that could belong to would be Emily Gilmore. "He just proposed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes got wide and looked at Logan like a deer in the headlights. He chuckled, but he knew he looked just as nervous as she did. "Well?" Emily asked from the doorway.

"I guess we have to go back now," she mumbled, turning towards her grandmother and pulling him back to the house. Emily took her hand, eyeing the ring with scrutiny. "I said yes," Ace finally said, his hand on her back. Emily's eyes shone with happiness.

"Does your mother know? Who am I kidding, of course she knows! Logan would be a fool to not ask her before hand. We have to start wedding planning! I'm going to have to tell the DAR ladies, they'll be so happy! They grew quite fond of you, you know." Ace looked at him again with fear. He thought to what Emily had said, thinking back to asking Lorelai months ago, but he brought his mind back to what Emily was saying.

"Actually, Emily, we want to have a little time before starting to plan. You can understand why. Rory just graduated, wants to find a job. And I'm still in the process of a big business deal, but we'll let you know when we are ready to start the process." Emily smiled at him, and he knew had had diverted the situation for the time-being.

"Of course, of course. I'll let you announce it at Friday night's dinner to your grandfather. Welcome to the family, Logan." They said their goodbyes once again before getting into the car. Logan laughed nervously, seeing how horrified Ace looked next to him. He wondered what she was thinking, but left her be for a moment until he realized her mind was probably going a mile a minute with fifty pro-con lists starting to form. He could tell she was anxious, so he pulled her out of her head with a soft kiss.

"Don't overthink this," he told her. "We'll go home, we'll go to bed, and then tomorrow we'll announce it in Stars Hollow and can just say I proposed tonight." She nodded, but he knew she was still overthinking it. He started the car and headed back to New Haven, ready to be home. He thought back to what Emily had said about wedding planning and the months that were going to follow. He wanted this wedding to be Ace's, not Emily's or his mother's or society's. Honour had had a huge wedding, so therefore he should be allowed to have a smaller one.

Instead of the drive back being full of conversation, it was quiet. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but knew that would only make her more nervous. So instead, he drove. He wasn't ready for his family to find out. Honour would be excited, but she would be the only one. His mother would have a fit and go into a rant about how he should marry 'that nice Fallon girl' while his father and grandfather would probably keel over with simultaneous heart attacks. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned one of the buttons as he tried to breath again.

When they reached the apartment, they both got out of the car, and she tried to make eye contact, but he looked away. When he didn't meet her eyes, she took his hand in hers and that settled him down a little bit, his mind still focused on what his family would say. He saw her look at him again, and he glanced her way. She was drop dead gorgeous, and he couldn't figure out how he had gotten so lucky to have her to himself.

As soon as they stepped in the apartment, he made his way to the bedroom, leaving Ace in the living room. He sat down, tossing his shoes and jacket aside. He then took his tie off, unbuttoning a few more buttons. He didn't understand why he was freaking out so much about what his family would think. It had never stopped him before, but he thought a part of it was because he wished they would accept her without having to fight about it. He rested his head in his hands, trying to get his mind off the subject.

Then, his mind went to his proposal, how much he loved how he did it, but how much he wished he'd done it differently. Obviously not at her first graduation party or anywhere near her grandparents for that matter. Maybe in Stars Hollow, surrounded by the people she loved and grew up with. It would have been perfect. Then, she'd have a proposal story to tell people that wasn't embarrassing.

"Logan," she said softly, sitting beside him. He looked at her with a small smile. "What're you thinking?"

"I just hate how that happened," he admitted, and she nodded. "I hate that you have to lie about it. I should've waited. I should've done it in Stars Hollow with your friends and family there." He left out the part about his family, knowing that conversation would come up another time.

"I would've said yes even if you asked at my graduation when it was you and me. I would've said yes if it was before you went to London. It doesn't matter when you asked, just that you did it right. And asking in bed, just you and me, that was right. In Stars Hollow would have been right. What matters is I said yes." He nodded, and she kissed him. Not the gentle way they'd been kissing since they'd left for the party, but a yearning.

He sighed softly before kissing her back, his hands resting on her hips. He could feel her hands in his hair. She'd always had an obsession with his hair, and he didn't mind at all. In fact, the feeling of her hands tangled in his hair turned him on just a little bit. He could feel her hands move from his hair to his neck down to his belt. Rather than letting her get the belt undone, he stopped her, grabbing her hands in his.

"No," he said softly, kissing her again. He let go of her hands, putting his back on her hips. He softened the kiss, not wanting it to go any further. Them having sex that night would just be because they were upset. He hated that it wouldn't be about them, but about the situation.

He woke up the next morning long before Ace, long before their alarm was set to go off. The sun wasn't out, birds weren't chirping. He stood, careful not to wake her up. Before walking into the living room, he looked at her, at how peaceful she was when she slept, and it made him smile.

He sat at his desk, turning his computer on to check his emails. Despite wanting to not have to work, he did, and that meant occasionally getting up long before Ace to check his emails. It didn't' help that he'd had a nightmare of telling his parents he'd proposed and she'd said yes, which sadly reminded him that he needed to set up a dinner with them sooner than later.

When he opened his emails, the first thing he saw was an email from one of the Palo Alto partners regarding whether or not he was going to accept the offer.

'My fiancee and I are currently discussing the issue. I'll try to get back with you within the month. Thank you for your patience and cooperation during this time.' He skimmed through the rest of his emails, several from his father telling him he had to go back to Huntzberger Publishing Group, which he promptly deleted. As he was in the process, he heard Ace come out of the bedroom. He came across another email, this from his sister inquiring about the next scheduled dinner at their parent's house. He emailed her back, letting her know both he and Ace would be attending.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek. He didn't want to mention Honour's email, so he mentioned his earlier email.

"Had to send an email to the guys in California to let them know I'd get back to them in a couple weeks," he replied, exiting out of the window. "Are you okay after last night?" he then asked.

"Yeah. It was just a little overwhelming to be honest. I honestly hoped I'd never have to tell my grandmother, and then she thinks you proposed on her lawn," she chuckled softly. "You?"

"Yeah," was all he managed to say. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't think of the right words that would express it clearly enough. "Let's go ahead and get ready for today. Your mom has a room set up for as at the Dragonfly and I was thinking we could spend most of the day catching up with your friends before the party."

"Can we do all that after the sun is up?" He smiled as she spun him around, kissing him softly, hands cupping his face. He stood and she led him back into the bedroom, laying him down and straddling him, kissing him softly as his hands brought her close to him until their bodies were flush against each other. This continued until their alarm went off, signalling the need to get ready for the rest of the day.

God, the things she did to him. When they finally separated, she smiled and looked at him. He still couldn't believe she said yes. Obviously, he didn't doubt that she'd say yes, but it was still surreal.

She stood up, allowing him to follow suit and take a shower before they had to leave. This left him a little bit of time to cool down and to get his thoughts straight about the upcoming dinner at his parents' house. He shook those thoughts from his mind and directed them back toward Ace. He felt like a teenager again, her face flashing in his mind as the water cascaded down his back.

He imagined her in there with him, making his erection even worse. He gently stroked himself, trying to make it feel like her hand. How she would start from the top and slowly work down, her thumb circling the head before sliding down to the base and making her way back up. He did this a few more times, forehead falling to the wall as his breathing picked up. He tried not to moan, tried not to call out for her. He picked up the pace until his hand felt sticky and his erection was no longer there.

With a sigh, he finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back into the bedroom. She wasn't there, so he figured she was waiting in the livingroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers, jeans, and one of his blue polo shirts. Once he was dressed, he packed his overnight bag with a pair of sweats and an outfit for the next day. He walked into the living room with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he saw she shut down the computer. She turned with a smile and nod.

"We're going to need coffee for the trip," she told him. He thought of all their options. Despite having one of the finest coffee makers, it still took forever. Instead, he had a better idea.

"How about we hit your favorite spot on the way out of town. That cafe that you like, I can't remember the name," he said. She smiled again.

"Sounds good." She went to grab her bag when he grabbed it for her. She glared, but smiled. It was the least he could do. This was her last day of official celebration of being a Yale graduate, and as much as he loved Ace's accomplishment, it made him kind of sad. No more youthful indiscretions, no more galavanting. They were both in the real world.

Rather than a ride of silence, she went on and on about things her mother had filled her in on while she was away from Stars Hollow like Kirk and Lulu, or Taylor's idea for the next upcoming Fourth of July town celebration - which was crazy as usual - or how Davey and Martha were growing up so fast. As she rambled, he smiled. She smiled back, putting her hand over his - which was resting on her thigh. After their looks of happiness, she went back into rambling mode.

When they pulled up to the Dragonfly Inn, he saw Lorelai standing out on the porch with two cups in her hand. He ushered her out of the car telling her he was going to go park and then find her. She gave him a quick kiss before jumping out of the car and running to her mom. It made him smile, the fact that she missed her mom every day and acted like she was five again, running to her mom after a long day apart.

He pulled the car into a parking spot, waiting another minute before grabbing their bags and getting out of the car. He tried to make the walk last, tried to give Ace more time alone with her mom. The scenery was amazing, gorgeous. He would miss Connecticut if only for the views, that was if she agreed to go to California.

"Well, you know how I can get. I put my shoes on the wrong feet again when you weren't here this morning!" Ace laughed as he walked in, sitting next to them. Her mom gave them questioning looks. He wasn't quite sure the secrets that had been told while they were alone, but hopefully nothing too embarrassing.

"We got engaged," she said, Lorelai then letting out a high pitch scream. The guests looked at her like she was crazy, as did Michel. Sookie ran out of the kitchen, and Logan didn't know what to think. Was this excitement? Was he about to die?

"My baby got engaged!" Lorelai yelled, standing and rushing around the table to envelop Ace in a bone-crushing hug. "When? Where? Oh my god!" Logan looked between the two, hoping Ace wouldn't answer those questions right now. And his suspicious was confirmed.

"That story is for a more private place." She looked over, and he didn't know if the terrified look was visible or not. He knew Lorelai would find out eventually, but he hoped not until after the wedding. However, he knew that hope was impossible because Ace told her mom everything.

The three of them caught up, Sookie joining in the conversation every once in awhile when the kitchen didn't need her attention. Lorelai, throughout the conversation, kept looking at him with a look of pride, bewilderment, respect? He wasn't quite sure, but he knew that when he looked at her, all he had was respect. She'd gotten out of society life, had raised a baby at sixteen, made a life for herself, made sure Ace had everything she needed and more, pushed her for success. To an extent, he knew that if it weren't for Lorelai, he wouldn't be sitting where he was now, and he wouldn't have an amazing fiancee.

Sookie had refilled the Gilmores' mugs five times before they finally parted, agreeing they'd meet back up at the party. Her mom had given them their room key, leaving them to find the way themselves. As he followed, he wondered what Ace was thinking considering she was exceedingly quiet compared to the car ride there. He saw her sit down as he shut the door, obviously bringing her out of her mind.

He sat setting the bags in the armchair that was in the corner of the room, and smiled at her. She smiled back. He loved that smile.

"That went a lot better than I expected," she told him as he sat beside her. "I was expecting her to give you the death stare."

"I'd hope not considering I asked her permission a month ago," he confessed. He knew he had to do it the right way. If Lorelai didn't approve, he knew Ace would doubt herself. "I know how much you guys mean to each other, so it was the right thing to do. I didn't want her to think I was trying to steal you away." To an extent, he knew he was. He was wanting her to move across the country with him, to marry him, to be so far away from her family in almost every aspect.

They only had an hour before the party started, and in that hour they napped. Their early morning finally catching up to them. He had woken up a few minutes before she did. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. One of her arms was resting under her head, the other hand resting on his. She was gorgeous when she slept.

He looked over at the clock, knowing she had to wake up soon if they were going to make it to the party. Softly, he kissed her neck and shoulder. The first few mornings they'd woken up together - back when it was no strings attached - that was how he'd woken her up. After the third morning this happened, she confessed it was one of her favorite ways to wake up. He felt her wake up, but he knew she wasn't going to move unless he said something.

"Morning," he said softly, kissing her jaw. She hummed, not saying anything. "We should get up. You have an entire town waiting for you, Ms. Yale Graduate."

"I'm not ready," she admitted. He knew she hated all this attention, hated all the parties. But this party was the one he knew she'd regret missing. This party was full of the people she considered family.

"Well, get ready. And then tomorrow, we can visit your mom and then go home. Just you and me, and whatever you want to do."

"I like the sound of that," she admitted as she stood up, putting her shoes back on. He saw her look down at him as she put her hair up, and he smiled before she laughed, helping him to his feet.

"Let's get going," she finally said, breaking their silence and ushering him along to the town square. It wasn't long of a walk, but a walk nonetheless. He held onto her hand, thinking of the future they could have together. It was something he'd thought about occasionally, and then more when he decided he wanted to marry her. But his thoughts were consumed by the visions of everything they could have together. He knew it was going to die down when the shock of her agreement wore off, but he was happy to have those thoughts a little longer.

"You okay, Ace?" he asked as they neared the square. He saw her look towards the town, and then back at him.

"I want to go to California with you. I've already looked into the papers and the area." He smiled before kissing her again.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," he promised before they finished their walk and ended up in the middle of the party. So many people were asking about her ring and where he had gotten it. He had the sneaking suspicion Lorelai had announced it to the town.

The food was amazing, Sookie and Luke having merged ideas to get the perfect Rory food set out for everybody. There was coffee, lots of coffee. He stayed with her until she started talking to Lane, not able to join in the conversation. Instead, he found his way to Luke who had exiled himself to the edge of the party.

"So, you proposed?" Luke asked. Logan nodded, remembering her grandparents' vow renewal and how Luke almost had his head. "I'm happy for you."

"Even though you wanted to kill me a majority of the time we've been together?" Luke glared.

"Just accept the compliment." He laughed at the bluntness of Luke's command. He knew Luke had had his problems with their relationship. He had started to become more open to the idea after the Valentine's Day at Martha's Vineyard, but he felt like Luke still had his problems with him.

"I don't hate you, you know," Luke then said, rousing him out of his thoughts.

"And here I was under the assumption you wanted my head on a pole," he replied, making Luke smile slightly.

"Maybe at first. Rory's like a daughter to me, and I wasn't happy to see you undressing her that day. But you're good to her. I know you met her last two exes. Dean was an ass, to say the least. But he was her first everything. Rarely does the first ever last. Then there was Jess, who I could see her with - my being related to him aside - until he up and disappeared in the middle of the night with no word. She was devastated. But you, Logan…" He looked at Luke as he tried to formulate his next words. He glanced over, meeting her eyes for a split second. She was holding one of Sookie's kids, and he could imagine her holding their baby.

He turned back to Luke. "Luke, you don't have to," but he was cut off.

"I know, but I need to. I didn't like your guys' no strings thing, but she was heart broken. Until she slowly realized she loved you. I heard the story of her crying on the bathroom floor the day before she went to break things off with you. But I also heard how you stepped up to the plate, and now you've hit a homerun. There's one thing I do have to say though. Protect her from your family, and never hurt her. I saw how your dad acts, how he thinks he's always in control. That's not the case when it comes to Rory. You have to make sure your family knows they can't push her away."

"I've always defended her to my family. My sister adores, Ace, and my father is warming up to her. When I was still working with him, he had gone to her to plan my future." Luke laughed, and Logan knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was truth.

"So what are you doing now?" He didn't go into the details of wanting Ace to move to California, or her agreeing. That was a discussion for another time. Instead, he explained the business aspect of social media platforms and how it could revolutionize society. The woman who he remembered as Ms. Patty handed him a cup.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Logan," Luke warned, but he didn't know what the big deal was. It was just punch.

"Why?" he asked, taking a sip. It was exceedingly sweet, almost nauseating, but slightly addicting.

"Ms. Patty's punch is the reason half of Stars Hollow's new generation exists. Two cups, and I black out. We don't know what she puts in it, but we do know it's around ninety-nine percent alcohol." Logan took another drink, wanting some more.

"I think I can handle it." Luke just shrugged as they started discussing boats. Logan knew his way around a yacht - having sunk one and stolen another. He didn't really remember much after that except a few more glasses of punch and Ace standing beside him.

"Luke! You let him drink Ms. Patty's punch?" Luke just laughed.

"I warned him, but he said he could handle it. After I'd say the fourth is when he started swaying." Logan looked at her. God, she was gorgeous.

"You let him have four?" she asked in a harsh whisper. He didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just punch. Delicious, mind-numbing punch.

"I'm'kay, Ace," he said, his words slurring together.. She sighed, leading him to a table to sit down before handing him water. He didn't want water, so he just rested his head on the table. He wanted to sleep, that was all.

He was shaken awake, his stomach in knots. It felt like he was on a boat. Wasn't he talking to someone about boats earlier?

"It's time to head back to the Inn, Logan." She helped him to his feet before they started walking back. "Did you have a good time?"

"Things are a bit fuzzy," he said softly. He remembered Luke's talk and social media and boats, not much detail about the last to came to him. "You're gorgeous." He saw her smile as he leaned into her.

"Let's just get you to bed," she said, helping him up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. She had managed to get him into the room before he became dead-weight against her. Carefully, she laid him on the bed, pulling his shoes off. He didn't know what happened next, just that he fell asleep fast.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay in the update. It's kind of hard to find time to write on vacation when you're schedule is actually hectic to an extent. Imagine a hectic schedule on vacation! Anyway, despite this wonderful break from reality, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

He woke up, heading pounding. His entire body hurt. At first, he thought he was in a hospital by how much he'd hurt. Had he jumped off another cliff? He didn't remember it. Was he too drunk to remember jumping off a cliff? When he opened his eyes, he was bombarded by the sunlight which made his head pound even more. He definitely knew he had a major hangover. Slowly, it started coming back to him. The punch, passing out, boats, the party, Ace.

He rolled over, facing away from the sun and window, pulling a pillow over his head. The airconditioner was too loud. He could hear talking in the hallway. Hell, even his own breathing was pissing him off. With every breath, his head pounded and his stomach churned. God, this was the worst hangover in the world. How did Ace survive this? How did anybody survive this?

Just thinking hurt his head. Oh god. He sat up, looking at the time. Before he could even process what time it was, his stomach churned again, sending him darting to the bathroom to empty its contents. Every heave made him even more nauseous as he continued to vomit until it was dry heaves. He was knelt on the ground, head bent over the toilet as one hand supported him off the tank. This was not fun at all. He heard the door open, not looking at the visitor, but he knew who it was.

"I heard that Luke warned you. I don't think Finn would be able to handle how much you drank," she said. He just groaned as he stood up, washing his mouth out in the sink.

"How long was I out?" he then asked. He was shaking and knew he probably looked like shit. She led him back to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed as she did the math.

"A good eighteen hours." He just groaned again. Eighteen hours? That was a lifetime! He could have spent that with Ace or getting to know the people who helped raise her. Instead, he was passed out. "Sookie already has the best hangover food ready for you downstairs. Or I could bring it up for you. Oh! Better yet, I could make Michel bring it up just to make him mad." He smiled, laying back. He loved when she got excited over small things like making Michel bring the food up.

"So, what've you been up to since I've been out?" She sat next to him, legs crossed as he drew patterns on her legs. He focused on her face, on her expressions more than anything. She was so animated compared to anybody else he'd been with. It let him inside her head a little bit more.

"Just wedding planning with my mom. What do you think of a spring wedding? I'm thinking March fifteenth." He smiled up at her. Her and her mom could plan the most elaborate get-togethers in the world if they were given just a few hours. He had learned this over the years and the birthdays and the anniversaries.

"It sounds perfect. What else did you guys figure out?" As she went into the details that her mom and her planned out. He could see the excitement in her eyes and on her face. He was happy she was able to plan this with her mom with minimal interference from her grandmother. This was her wedding, not her grandmother's.

"So, we do have a couple decisions to make sooner than later because we have to get venues booked." He nodded, not saying anything. "I was thinking we could have the ceremony here in Stars Hollow, and then for the reception we could go wherever my grandma wants because I know she'll want everybody from the DAR there, but I want the ceremony to be friends and family." If she hadn't suggested a small ceremony, he would have.

"That sounds great, Ace. So, we're telling your grandparents on Friday. What about my parents? Honour said they're having her over on Saturday. I know it's close together, but-" She cut him off. He was worried she was going to run, bolt, leave with no looking back at the thought of being in the same room as most of his family. But, he had also hoped she said no. It would be one less thing to deal with, but he still wished they could just send them a wedding announcement rather than telling them in person.

"Saturday works. So, do we have an idea of when we're moving?" He thought of the next big project which started at the beginning of the next month and then of how long it would take to relocate. Given that a place to live was already lined up if they accepted, he figured it wouldn't take too horribly long. But at the same time, he didn't want to think about that all right now. He was with Ace, and all the other stuff could wait a little while longer.

"I'll email the guys on Monday, and we'll go from there. But, right now, where's Michel with that food?" She laughed, picking up the phone and telling her mom their request. Within ten minutes, he came up, grumbling about how he wasn't room service. Logan felt slightly sorry for the man, but at the same time, Michel knew what he was getting into when Ace was there.

"Thank you, Michel!" she practically yelled at him, taking the platter back to the bed. "So, Sookie's hangover remedy consists of everything grease. We've got bacon, tacos, and stir-fry." Bacon, tacos, and stir-fry? All of those made him even more nauseous, and he was expected to eat them together? He didn't even like stir-fry for the most part. It was usually too salty or mushy. But, once he started eating the combination, he couldn't stop until it was finished - even getting annoyed that Ace was stealing his bacon. When he was finished, he saw the bottle of aspirin sitting next to the plate.

"You weren't kidding. That somehow settled my stomach, and now I'm gonna have to tell Finn." Finn had mastered the art of drinking, but never the art of a hangover - which led him to drink more in order to evade the hangover, which in turn led to him being drunk most of the time. "So, you cried on the bathroom floor?" he asked. Ever since he was told that, he wanted to know the story behind it.

"Ms. Patty's punch. That should be self-explanatory. While drunk, Paris, Lane, and I were talking about boys - obviously - and I knew I had actual feelings for you, but I knew you wanted it to be casual. So, I get home, wasted, and my mom comes home to me on the bathroom floor crying. 'Why doesn't he like me? What did I do?' The next day, I came to you with an octagon imprint on my face and that was that." She took a deep breath. He sat there, before saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't like you." He hated himself for that. He hated the fact that she questioned herself. It wasn't anything she'd done. It was all on him and not wanting commitment - not wanting to end up like his father.

"Logan," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "You decided to be my boyfriend, and now you're my fiance. There's no doubt in my mind that you like me - or love me." He shrugged. It wasn't the same now. Back then, he made her feel inadequate. Back then, he knew she was something special and he made her feel like shit. "Now, I say we head home, get your hangover done and over with, and then just you and me tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," he responded, standing and swaying a little bit. He steadied himself, knowing fully well he wasn't fit to drive."I'll get the bags if you get the car."

When she left, he grabbed the bags and went downstairs. Ace was already gone when he walked up to Lorelai.

"I wanted to apologize. I just found out about Ace and Ms. Patty's punch and you finding her on the bathroom floor. I never meant to hurt her." Lorelai smiled at him before walking around the counter and standing in front of him. She and Ace shared most of their facial expressions, and he could see a familiar one showing up. Respect.

"You've proven me wrong, Logan. You've proven that you really love my daughter, and as much as I disliked you to begin with, you've grown on me. Just keep her happy." He nodded before walking to the car and getting in.

"I love you," he told her as she parked the car in the garage. He saw her smile.

They were in the elevator when he spoke again. "Do you want to get the California details smoothed out?"

"Yeah," she replied as they got off, walking to their apartment. "I wanna see pictures of this avocado tree." They both smiled as he tossed their bags next to the door and sat down on the couch, pulling out his phone. She sat next to him, curling against him.

"It feels like the poolhouse all over again," she told him as he pulled up the pictures.

"Minus you playing blue," he joked. She gently slapped his shoulder before he handed her the phone.

"Two bedroom, two bath, one study, a living room, kitchen, and dining room. Attached garage and an amazing backyard with a patio and avocado tree." She flipped through the pictures, and he could see her expressions change. When he'd seen it, he could imagine them together there. He could see what their study would look like, or her helping him cook - doing simple things because they both knew the extent of Ace's culinary abilities. Everything was perfect for them.

"I love it, Logan," she told him, flipping to the last picture. It was a picture of him standing in front of the door with the keys. "You already bought it?"

"I figured if you said no, I could sell it. And if you said yes, it would already be ours." She cupped his face and kissed him. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that. He was expecting the cautiousness to show. He was expecting pro-con lists and bickering about him spending that kind of money.

"So, when do we are we going to move?" she finally asked.

"I was hoping within the month." They needed to be somewhat settled when his next project started. He couldn't be unpacking while trying to deal with business deals and meetings. He knew it was a lot to ask of her, and he knew it was short notice, but it was the most practical for him. But was what was good for him good for her?

"We can start packing after Saturday's dinner," she suggested. He really wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. He wasn't expecting her to follow him so blindly. There had been time for her to think about it since he mentioned it, but had she really gone over it? Had she realized how far away from home she was going to be? How far away from her mom and the town that had grown to love her? Was he forcing her across the country? Despite all these questions and concerns, he replied with an honest response.

"I like that idea," he replied before she turned on the TV and changed to one of the many news channels they watched. The next day was full of wedding details and reservations made for the day, which included calling her mother to get a city permit for the wedding. Which all went over so well with Emily the following day.

"You can't have your wedding in a town square. What will our friends think?" Emily asked. It pissed Logan off to know that Emily was more focused on society's view of the wedding rather than what her granddaughter wanted.

"Grandma. This is my wedding. Not some social event to flaunt. We're allowing you to throw the reception your way except a couple details, but other than that, we are planning this." Emily was flustered, but with Logan's persuasion, began to see her side. It was the Saturday that made him uneasy. He wasn't ready to face his parents, to face his mother in particular. Mitchum had grown to respect Ace, but he didn't think Shira ever would.

"If you want, we can just send them a postcard from our honeymoon," Logan told her as they stood outside the door of his parents' home. It never would be that easy. There were formalities that came with the territory of bringing somebody into the Huntzberger family.  
"And you think I hadn't thought of that? Let's get this over with." She rung the doorbell, waiting a couple minutes for the maid to answer the door.

"They get out of line, we're leaving," he told her in a hushed voice as the door opened, revealing Honour. He smiled, knowing his sister was the only sane one in the family other than himself.

"Logan, Rory! You might want to rip the bandaid off," she told them. He knew what this was about, and he knew it was going to be a tough conversation. He knew Honour had told them he and Ace were coming, and his family had a knack for knowing engagement announcements long before the announcement was made. As they walked in, he could hear Mitchum and Shira arguing. Occasionally, Elias would join in with his own banter.

"Mom, Dad, look who I found," Honour called out, leading them into the living room. When they entered, Shira and Mitchum were standing in front of the sofa, Elias in his armchair. All three seemed to be high-strung. "Rory!" Shira called out, embracing her in what might be considered a hug. He could see how uncomfortable Ace was considering her history with his mother. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing well, Shira, thank you." Elias looked at her like he was studying her. He didn't know what to think, to be honest.

"What brings you here, Logan?" Mitchum asked. "It's not like you to want to come to dinner with us. Especially since you claim you left Huntzberger Publishing."

"Well, Rory and I have some exciting news," he started before Elias cut him off.

"Son, she is not fit for this family!" He couldn't believe it! He had a feeling that's what they were arguing about, but he wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't care that you think that, granddad. What I care about is that I love her and she - for some odd reason - loves me too. Why can't you be happy for us?" Rory squeezed his hand, but it didn't help. Other than his father, they had met her less than a handful of times. He couldn't understand why they were so quick to judge, but at the same time he could. He knew they were looking out for their own reputation. To them, she was a scandal that the Haydens had distanced themselves from. Hell, most people didn't even know she came from society. To them, that wasn't right or proper or fit for their family. But it was fit for his family. It was fit for him and her, and at that point that's the only family he cared about. Honour was on his side, that's what mattered.

"She doesn't know how to be a proper wife," Shira then chimed in. "She wants to work. That's not right."

"It doesn't matter what you think is right, Shira," Ace finally chimed in. He looked at her as she continued. "And there's a choice you have to make. Do you want to be part of our lives or not? Because I know Logan wants you in our lives, even if he's too stubborn to admit it," she looked at him, "but if you don't want to act civil and accept this, then you don't have to be part of our lives. You don't have to be part of your future grandchildren's lives. So, grow up, and decide." Honour looked dumbfounded, and quite frankly, so did Logan. She had stood up to the Huntzbergers, a feat Logan could barely even attempt let alone succeed at.

"I don't know who you think you are," Elias retorted. Ace smiled.

"I'm the one who's marrying Logan." She stood up, Logan following suit. "The wedding is next March. An invitation will be sent, and I do expect to hear whether or not you will be attending. By not attending, you are forfeiting any right to be in our lives." With that, they walked out and he could hear screaming occurring behind the closed door.

"Oh my god, Ace!" Logan said as they stood on the porch. He smiled at her and hugged her. "That was incredible. Standing up to them, something I can't even do half the time." He didn't know what he had done to deserve an amazing woman like her, someone who successfully put the Huntzbergers in their place and knocked them off that damn pedestal.


End file.
